


Hall Monitor

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm late for potions class again, I'm going to fail the fall semester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: potions  
> Genre: Comedy | Romance | Fluff  
> A/n: whelp

 

 

“Look, I just don’t think you understand what's exactly going on,” Hyukjae says while pushing up his spectacles. “I really need to get to class before Mr. Chung beats my ass into the ground. If I’m late to potions class one more time, I’m gonna fail for the fall semester.”

 

“He cant do that.” A scoff sounds into the air. “That's completely unreasonable.”

 

“That's what I’m trying to say! But he actually said he would fail me if I didn’t get to class on time from then on. Now if you would please let me past you so I can get to class...”

 

“Not without the hall pass I asked for.”

 

“Lee fucking Donghae I have been your friend for like, _two_ years or something,” He says with slight accomplishment, “When I say I do not have a hall pass, I mean that I _do not_ have a hall pass for the umpteenth time!”

 

Donghae merely snorts at the slightly shorter man, though only because he must have forgotten his shoe lifts in the rush of getting ready for the day-- he steps even closer to Hyukjae, not letting him move forward even a centimeter. “I am the hall monitor and what I say goes. Because Jungsoo, _student president_ ,” the brunette presses, “Gave me the responsibility to not let students run around in-between class times.”

 

Hyukjae squints and contemplates what could happen if were to pull out his wand. Of course it was securely strapped to his side, hidden beneath a thick robe of black and green, but Donghae was actually very good at counter spells. If he even managed to turn him into an actual fish and run the other damn way; Donghae would have probably zapped him with some curse before Hyukjae could even blink.

 

“...So what the hell do you want me to do so I can get past you? I mean I already told you I don’t have a hall pass. You have to get one from the _professor_ , but I haven’t even been to class yet! And who do you think might be responsible for that?” Hyukjae hisses with extra venom.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes with light mischief, practically radiating from his slightly amused smirk and furrowed brows. “You've known me for two years, crushed on me for four months, dated me for twenty months and the day I would _really_ like you to remember out anniversary-- you go and forget.”

 

The latter's initial bite was completely gone by now, and guilt rushes into him. “O-oh... Donghae... I'm sorry! I didn’t remember. I've just been so swamped with school lately and Quiddich practice has taken up my afternoons and evenings... It's freaking annoying being a Chaser sometimes because when I look at the Keep just twiddling around on one side it's kind of really frustra--”

 

“Hyukjae.”

 

“Sorry.” He immediately pouts at Donghae. One glance behind the younger man, and one glance over his shoulder in the large halls of Hogwarts, one more glance to their sides; and he leans in for a deep kiss for his boyfriend of said, _twenty months_.

 

“That's better.” A crooked grin breaks through and Hyukjae is all gums when he see's Donghae's adorable looking teeth peeking through. “I can get you class without you being late. I think I kinda have some better excuses since I'm hall monitor.”

 

“Thank heavens!” Hyukjae praises before turning to Donghae as they now started walking to class. “So what's the excuse you were gonna use? I was just going to say that Mrs. Trelawney saw something in my future and that I should... avoid getting up... for class... or something.”

 

“Wow, your excuses are atrocious. Why do you even try?”

 

“Well what are you gonna use then!?”

 

“Boyfriends need time alone every now and then.”

 

“I will turn you into a fucking fish right here, right now.”

 

“Don't make me turn you into a monkey again, Hyukjae.”

 

 


End file.
